


Hope

by SonLascivious



Series: Kingsglaive Final Moments [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Death, Drabble, Kingsglaive - Freeform, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonLascivious/pseuds/SonLascivious
Summary: The word hope tastes anything but as it leaves his tongue...
Series: Kingsglaive Final Moments [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009896
Kudos: 3





	Hope

“Hope.”

He scoffs at the idea. Titus Drautos had lost hope long ago when he was forced to watch his family die and his king do nothing. He had lost hope when he had to turn to Nifleheim for help. Hope was such a foreign concept to him and especially now as he lay dying. Cavaugh was losing the one person that had done the most to fight to retake it and that was what bothered him. Anger boiled under his skin at the fact that he was dying. This couldn’t happen. There was still so much to do. The attack on Insomnia had been accomplished, but there was so much more that still needed him. The only relief he got was at knowing he had killed the king before his own death arrived. At the very least he had that closure. But something else buzzed in his mind as his breaths became more labored and that anger quickly gave way to something else.

He was alive long enough to watch Nyx blow away in the wind and wondered how many, if any, of the glaives survived. He had been furious at Luche for being stupid enough to put on that damn ring, but it didn’t change the fact that it genuinely hurt him to hear the young man scream in such agony. Had Tredd faced the same end? Or had he been lucky enough that maybe he could retake Cavaugh in Titus’ stead? After the mess the attack had turned into he doubted that greatly. He had tried not to get attached to his glaives, knowing something like this guilt would eat away at him after it was all said and done, but here he was with the only hope he had left being that he would die sooner rather than later and end the pain that was now devouring him both physically and mentally. Twenty-some odd years and suddenly the only glimmer of hope he had found was just as he was dying.


End file.
